I Need You
by NotTheCraze
Summary: Sasuke and Kakashi are training when Sasuke sustains a serious injury and it all comes to stop. Needless to say, Sasuke's stress starts to get both of them. KakaSasu, Yaoi, Horrible summary May be M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit!" The brunette snapped, cradling his now limp arm. "Why can't I get it right!?"  
"You'll get there, Sasuke." His teacher said calmly. The boy scowled, his frustration obvious.  
"I don't want to just _get_ there! I need to **be** there, now!" He kicked the ground and swore again, his anger at his current situation not helped at all by the fact that his arm was most likely broken and causing the lone Uchiha survivor far more pain than he would show. He glared at his sensei through dark eyes, surrounded by equally dark circles, a clear display of the boy's lack of sleep.  
Kakashi sighed. "You won't go anywhere without patience, Sasuke. A ninja waits, and strikes when the time is right."   
"I won't be ready when the time is right at this rate!" Sasuke insisted, voice rising slightly. Something about Kakashi had always infuriated him. The calm demeanor that, despite his greatest efforts, Sasuke could never seem to achieve only grated on his nerves all the worse. There was a pause; the two only stared at each other, black on grey, eyes met. One pair defiant and determined and the other baring a seemingly endless well of patience.  
"..I think we're done for today." Kakashi said finally. Sasuke's jaw dropped ever-so-slightly, before he could catch himself and stop the show of obvious emotion.  
"What?! No! We don't have time for that, it's barely evening!" The Uchiha snapped in reply. Kakashi nodded.  
"True, but you're obviously in no condition for training today." He explained, approaching the boy calmly and taking hold of his arm.  
"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke snapped, attempting to withdraw the damaged limb from Kakashi's hold. Kakashi's eyes lost their soft and patient demeanor for a moment, and it was replaced with a harsh look as he tightened his grip on the tender flesh, causing the younger boy to give a small cry of pain, before biting down hard on his lip to stop himself.   
"Hm, that didn't seem like a sound that someone who's fine makes." Kakashi pointed out. Sasuke glared in response, cursing the way his eyes watered.  
"Sasuke, you can't train with a broken arm."  
The lithe boy swore under his breath, but knew his sensei was right. He grudgingly accepted defeat and allowed his arm to be lowered back to his side, hating how condescending Kakashi seemed to be as he led them back to the cabin they'd been staying in over the month for training. He'd had cuts and bruises everywhere, but he hadn't let them slow him down. Unfortunately a broken arm made it impossible to produce seals, which did, in fact, make both his nin and genjustu worthless.  
As the two entered the small building, Kakashi hoisted his student onto the counter and left to find his medical supplies. Sasuke glared at the floor in his sensei's absence.   
'_Why? Why aren't I as strong as him? Itachi... he could've mastered this damn move long before now. Why am I so WEAK!?_' He demanded of himself mentally. By the time Kakashi returned, he could tell exactly what the boy'd been thinking, it was obvious by the tired, frustrated expression on his face. The expression that showed the desire to quit, to breakdown, to cry, but would never be allowed to.  
"Show me your arm." He ordered quietly, Sasuke merely looked up at him. He wanted to comply, but he could no longer summon movement from the swollen arm.  
Kakashi sighed and took hold of the boy's wrist, shaking his head a little as he observed the forearm, which had swollen to almost twice it's original state. "We need to ice this before I can set it, or you'll be in miserable pain."  
"I can take it. Just do it already." Sasuke responded darkly. Kakashi frowned and poked the arm, hard. Sasuke let out a surprised and pained yelp. "OW! What the hell was that for?"  
Kakashi clicked his tongue at the other in an all-knowing fashion. "Clearly you can't take it." He said simply, placing Sasuke's arm back down. Sasuke felt a blush burn his cheeks as he watched Kakashi fishing through the medical kit on the counter for a cold compress. '_Damn you, Kakashi.._' He thought angrily. Kakashi looked back up at him and couldn't resist a laugh, the boy could be so cute when he pouted like that. "Do I need to use this on your face, instead?" He joked, which only caused the young Uchiha's face to turn another shade of scarlet.  
"N-No!" He managed, cursing himself for not being able to speak straight. Kakashi let out a low chuckle.  
"I was only joking, Sasuke..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke bit his lip and looked away. "I-I know that!" He snapped, though secretly trying to figure out why he _hadn't_ known that.Kakashi gave another quiet chuckle. "Of course you did." He answered simply. Sasuke fumed, Kakashi's mockery was beyond obvious. _He really is adorable when he gets angry._ Kakashi laughed inwardly, but then paused. Why did he keep thinking like that? This was his student, he was talking about. _you__ dirty old __perv_ He reprimanded. He couldn't help it though. When he looked up at that perfect little face, all scrunched up with frustration, it was undeniably cute.Sasuke gave an inaudible gasp as Kakashi applied the cold compress his sore and swollen arm. Kakashi wrapped it around the appendage properly and placed one of Sasuke's smaller hands over it to keep it in place. "Kakashi-sensei," The younger questioned as Kakashi began looking through his medical kit again. He got a 'hm?' in response. "How long will this set me back? In training, I mean."Kakashi gave a little shrug. "Six to eight weeks, I suppose. Until it heals." He answered. Sasuke gaped. "S-Six to eight **weeks**?! I don't have that kind of time!" He protested. Kakashi sighed. Sasuke knew full-well that Kakashi couldn't change anything about the situation; there was no instant cure or unbreaking of a broken arm. The silver haired jounin gave another long-suffering sigh and straightened up, gauze in hand and placed his medical supplies on the counter. Sasuke continued to look at his teacher as though he's just shoved him face-first into a concrete floor."Sasuke," Kakashi began, staring into the Uchiha's heartbreaking gray eyes. "What're you in such a hurry for? It won't matter how strong you get if you kill yourself in the process." Sasuke glared. "What do you know?! You've never had to live up to a standard a day in your life! You were a chunin at six! I hate you! You're a perfect ninja! Just like, just like him..." The last three words were almost inaudible, uttered bitterly as he hung his head. He didn't want to group his sensei in with his brother, but it was so true. They were so... perfect. He hated it. He hated them, both of them for it. No matter how much of a prodigy he was, Itachi was, and has always been three steps ahead of him. There had always been a gap, and now there was even more the pressure of being the last Uchiha left in Konoha. Now he _had_ to be a prodigy, he **had** to be perfect, and here Kakashi stood, trying to act like he knew, like he understood. _He doesn't know anything!_ Sasuke snapped mentally. A calm voice broke his chain of thought. "Sasuke, look at me." It demanded. Sasuke looked back up into his sensei's black eyes and felt his chest ache. _I don't hate you, Kakashi-sensei... I was lying..._ He thought weakly. Kakashi's own expression softened as he looked into his student's lost, frustrated eyes. "I know, that you think you have to be as good as you can right now, but Itachi will still be there in three years, if that's how long it takes. You broke your arm today, because you weren't focused on your jutsu, you were too focused on your anger."Sasuke glared at the floor, silently accepting his chastising. The words burned, more than they usually did. _I'm letting you down, too, Kakashi-sensei..._ For some reason, the very thought hurt, his heart ached to imagine Kakashi's disappointment in him. _But... __**why?**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakashi-sensei...?" Sasuke muttered finally. Kakashi looked up at him, Sasuke seemed to be changing the subject a lot in the past few minutes. "..Are you angry with me?" The raven haired boy asked. This puzzled Kakashi. Sasuke had never been one to ask forgiveness, nor to care what anyone thought of him, besides Itachi, that was. The question seemed so, _innocent_ for Sasuke.  
He recovered, though, and answered before the boy grew suspicious. "No, Sasuke. I'm not angry with you."  
If Sasuke was releived, he certainly did a good job of not showing it. That _didn't_ surprise Kakashi, though, Sasuke was just, like that. Stoic, cold, withdrawn as a general rule, but Kakashi supposed that was Sasuke's way of protecting himself. His bonds in the past had hurt him, no one could deny that, so now he tried to shut himself off. To hide himself behind an inpenitrible wall of elitism and confidence. The only problem with this stategy, however, was that Kakashi knew the walls were hollow. Neither the arrogance, nor the confidence shown truly existed in his student.  
"You're just dissapointed, right?" Sasuke muttered, his tone somewhere between bitter and all-knowing. Kakashi quirked that eyebrow once again, and once again, it dissapeared beyond his forehead protector.  
"Did I say that, Sasuke?" The jounin questioned. Sasuke scowled a little. "No, but you were going to."  
"And you know that, how?" Kakashi persisted. Sasuke paused, obviously he knew he'd been cornered, but was too stealthy to be caught at it. "...I just do." He answered finally. Kakashi rolled his eyes before he responded. "That was almost a nice recovery, Sasuke."  
The Uchiha felt his cheeks flush slightly, and prayed they weren't turning red, but alas, the boy's body had betrayed him, and Kakashi gladly wore a mask to conceal his smirk. The boy really was _too_ cute.

**A/N: ****epic phail**

I'm sorry, guys... I know I've kept you waiting FOREVER for this part and it's really short... shot

...I deserved that. x.x shot again

and maybe that, too... 


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not stupid, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke managed a moment later

"I'm not stupid, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke managed a moment later. Before Kakashi could respond in his typical 'answer-with-a-question' way, the teen continued. "I know what you all think of me." A bold statement, for sure, but it interested Kakashi, and his tone showed that as he answered.  
"Oh you do, and what would that opinion be, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, glancing down at the boy's arm; the cold compress was taking effect, and the swelling had lessened. "And exactly who do you mean by 'you all'?" A strange look came over the boy's face then, one that Kakashi couldn't seem to place. He couldn't tell if it was disappointment that shown in the boy's eyes, or perhaps anger, anxiety, sadness, maybe even a hint of betrayal, or any mixture of them. Still, it was not a happy look, and it appeared on Sasuke's face as his trademark scowl.  
"You. Naruto. The village. Everybody. You all think of me as just some tragedy, something that could have been great but was ruined. You especially, Kakashi-sensei. Because all you see," Sasuke paused for a moment, but Kakashi wasn't sure if it was just for emphasis, or if he was trying to choose his words carefully. "Is potential." Kakashi stopped for a moment, observing the boy and trying to make complete sense of his explanation, as well as ponder his own reply. It was mostly true; he did see potential in Sasuke, possibly more potential as a ninja than any of his other students, but what he also saw was Sasuke's potential to grow, and mature not just as a senseless killing machine, but also as a human being. That potential, Kakashi was sure, was fading fast. However there was one thing Sasuke failed to analyze, as well as seeing potential in the boy, Kakashi saw limits, and Kakashi saw them far clearer than his student did.  
Now came the reply, far trickier than the thought process. "I disagree, Sasuke." Kakashi said simply. Sasuke's gray eyes narrowed, "With what?" He challenged, to which Kakashi sighed. "All of it, I'm afraid. Your analysis of the world around you, well frankly it's just incorrect."  
At this, the Uchiha's eyes narrowed, "oh really? How so?" He demanded of his sensei. Kakashi shrugged. "A lot of ways, really. First off, you and I both know that Naruto thinks of you as much more then a broken object, or some failed experiment. For pity's sake, Sasuke, the village values you more than that," he said. "And so do I."  
Sasuke fell silent, just looking at the other, Kakashi stared right back, trying to decipher the intent behind Sasuke's stare; was that look calculating, or pleading?  
"What do you see me as, then?" Sasuke asked finally, eyes still locked firmly onto Kakashi's. A dangerous question. A lost soul, a potential lover, and a heartbreaker were all _completely_ out of the question. However, a student with great potential was equally bad now, given the conversation they'd been having.  
"...A human being, just like everyone else," he answered finally. Sasuke looked surprised for a while, but recovered.  
"Heh, I haven't heard that one yet, Kakashi-sensei." He said, a vague smile playing at his lips. This in itself made Kakashi smile slightly, the boy had such a beautiful smile, even just the ghost of one tugging at the sides of his lips.  
"Well, there's a first time for everything, Sasuke," Kakashi explained, and there was admittedly a bit of a suggestion in it.

**A/n: HAHAHAHA!! FINALLY!!  
(hopefully you guys are thinking that, too)**

LOVE YA ALL!!  
THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!

WTF IS WITH THE CAPS?! 8DDD

………**.I just realized how much shorter this is than I thought. TTTT Sorry, guys! ;.;**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto & all other Naruto related concepts (C) Kishimoto-sama


	5. Chapter 5

A silence fell over them for awhile, Sasuke completely unresponsive to Kakashi's innuendo. Kakashi doubted the Uchiha even understood what he'd meant. Which he supposed was good, as he forcibly reminded himself how young the boy was. Which only caused a heavy guilt to sink into the jounin's shoulders. It was _wrong _of him to think of Sasuke the way he did. He knew that. The boy was not only his student but he was a **kid**, no matter how mature, or adult he acted. He was a twelve-year-old **kid**. Kakashi sighed, and couldn't help but notice how much Sasuke's mood had darkened in the past few moments. He reached out a hand to touch the Uchiha's arm, Kakashi's fingers were met by icy skin, and Sasuke didn't even notice the contact. The swelling had gone down appropriately, and it was numb. Kakashi concluded it was time to make his move.

"Sasuke," He said; the boy responded with an irritated grunt. "Are you a virgin?" The jounin's seemingly random question got exactly the response he'd supposed. Dark eyes widened to about size of fists and a typical monotone was broken by a rather high pitched "What?!" Kakashi didn't even stop to chuckle at Sasuke's cherry red cheeks before taking firm hold of the damaged appendage and cracking it back into it's proper setting. The Uchiha inhaled sharply, and, if Kakashi was correct, bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out. He succeeded, at least, and didn't yell in either pain nor surprise, though both were quite present at the moment. That, Kakashi had to give him credit for. 

Sasuke shuddered, feeling his heart rate return to normal. Oddly enough, it was slowing down, when Sasuke had felt sure it had stopped entirely, for a moment there. He panted quietly, turning a blood thirsty glare to his sensei. "What the hell is **wrong** with you?!" He said, his tone furious and demanding. Kakashi then peeled the cold compress off his student's arm. "Nothing," he said. Sasuke hung his head, trying to shield his face with his bangs until the red stains left his cheeks. Kakashi shook his head and began to tend to the arm, wrapping and splinting it to keep it stable. After a few minutes Kakashi put his hands on the boy's hips and hoisted him off the counter. Sasuke's body twitched as a show of his surprise, but he gave no other objects as he was lowered. "There," Kakashi said, Sasuke looked up at him and nodded, his face having returned to it's former shade. Kakashi couldn't help but miss the pink coloration. It was more amusing, and much, much more cute. 

Cute, which, although Sasuke would disagree, was a word that suited the preteen well. "I'm going to get some food made," Kakashi said. "After we eat, you should get some sleep. It's a long trip back to Konoha tomorrow." Sasuke nodded grudgingly. "I'm going to take a bath," he said before slinking off into another room. Kakashi tried to force the mental images associated with that statement away, but they were persistent. Sasuke's pale skin glistening with tantalizing droplets of water that dripped down from his soaked raven hair. Those same drops cascading over the boy's lips, slicking them all too perfectly, causing the boy's tongue to flick out and lick the substance away. Kakashi shuddered. _Get a hold of yourself Kakashi!_ He thought sternly. _This is not appropriate in any way, shape, or form. So just stop._

Sasuke sank into the inviting hot water, propping his wounded arm up on the edge of the tub to keep it dry. The Uchiha sighed as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the heated embrace of the liquid, allowing his mind to wander. What disturbed him, minutes later, was in fact _where_ his mind wandered to. 

**A/N: ****Part 5! Finally! WHOOOO-HOO! 8D;;;;;Hope you guys enjoy, I know it's too short, I sorry. ;.;Kakashi & Sasuke (C) Kishimoto **

**Anyways, upon popular request I've spaced this one out… A LOT. See, my other one's were all well-spaced… but keeps fucking them up. .;;; So hopefully, with these ones TRIPLE SPACED (lol not just double my friends, but TRIPLE. XD) they'll retain a bit of that… if not… you guys are on your own, I'm afraid. Oh well, enjoy!**


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT plz read

GAH

GAH!!

Okies, I know I'm technically NOT supposed to take up whole chapters with author's notes, but I need you all's attention!!

I don't know WHY FF-net kills my stories' format, idk!! It also randomly cuts out words and such from certain things, an entire 3 sentances was cut out of the end of chapter 5 and I have NO idea WHY!

XX It ended like THIS:

Sasuke sank into the inviting hot water, proping his wounded arm up on the edge of the tub to keep it dry. The Uchiha sighed as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the heated embrace of the liquid, allowing his mind to wander. What disturbed him, minutes later, was in fact _where_ his mind wandered to.** He shook his head firmly as he imagined Kakashi's hands ghosting over his skin, and he shivered at the feeling it left him with. **_**What is **__**wrong**__** with me?**_

Also, ff-net is an r-tard and it underlines everything lately… idk why… if anyone does, help me. X.x honestly I don't know what to do about this…

If you want, the more astetically pleasing versions cane be found here: secretlyobsessed. Deviantart .com/

But you have to have an account to view some of them b/c they're marked for mature content.


	7. Chapter 6

Dinner passed mostly in silence; Kakashi made several attempts at conversation, all of which ended quickly, and rather sadly, with a pointed blank stare from his Uchiha companion. Kakashi sighed, gathering the dishes from the table as they finished their meal. An ominous cracking signaled the thunder hovering above the two's retreat. "It's gonna rain, I guess," Kakashi said. Sasuke looked up to acknowledge the statement. "Obviously." 

Kakashi paused as, sure enough, a sudden downpour could be heard beating down on the roof of the cabin. "Will we still go back if it's raining like this tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi's wished he could've read the boy's tone a little better; he assumed the boy would be eager to return, but he didn't exactly sound hopeful. The trouble, Kakashi had come to notice, with not knowing what Sasuke wanted to hear, was there was no way of knowing if the teen would snatch your head off your shoulders for answering him wrong, and as it happened, Sasuke had seemed on edge anyway. Which Kakashi supposed could be blamed on the boy's injuries. 

Sasuke eyed the jounin impatiently, but didn't repeat himself. That wasn't something Uchiha Sasuke **did.** "It won't be raining like this tomorrow," Kakashi said. That way he didn't have to give the Uchihas a definite answer either way. _Avoiding the question, _Sasuke thought, the words dripping with a sarcasm he would've loved to vocalize. _Nice. _"You sound so sure," The boy said, clearly having to settle for a different choice of words. Kakashi shrugged before responding. "It's highly unlikely." 

A frown crossed Sasuke's features. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep," he said, getting up and stalking towards one of the two bedrooms. Kakashi sighed. _That didn't go quite as I'd hoped, _he thought. _Then again, nothing involving Sasuke really ever does._

Sasuke stripped, with some difficulty, and climbed into his futon in nothing but a pair of black boxers. He was too hot that night for anything else, and it wasn't like it made a difference. He and Kakashi were the only two staying in the cabin at that time, and he has no intention of seeing his sensei again that night. The boy sighed contentedly, snuggling down into the inviting warmth of his futon and immediately dozed off, exhausted from the day's events.

_A dream of him, of them. His neck burns in the place where Orochimaru left his mark on the pre-teen's flesh. That wretched curse mark. Sasuke's whole body, which seems to be that of an innocent child once again, begins to ache with the sensation. He opens his mouth, and releases nothing but a muted scream. He is silenced, helpless as he watches them fall before him again, a helpless mass of weeping child is all he is left as. Lying on the floor, once again, the vivid stench of his parents' blood filling his nostrils with it's sickening sweet presence. He tries to force himself not to breath it in, but his body gives in, and as he opens his mouth to pant and gasp for air, the haunting musk crawls down his throat as though it has a will of it's own. His mind spins, racing, but going no where fast, simply repeating the same words that he couldn't make out. He can hear his own cries ringing in his head, but he doesn't feel himself emitting them, as though he is outside his body, a displaced spirit, desperate to anchor himself before he is swept away in the tide of sensations that are so vivid they numb him. He doesn't move, every aching sensation quickly overcoming his ability to process thought and action. The feeling of his brother's fist on his body, a blind, fleeting pulse screaming at him to flee. He could never put words to that god-awful sensation. That stench still assaulting his nose, his head spinning in circles like a top, a wave of nausea hit's the boy. Mingling in the pit of his stomach along with the terrible, sinking prayer that begged this experience to be a dream._

But it wasn't. No, it was a memory. The same memory that haunted the genin every night. Tonight, however, was worse than usual. As the Uchiha was jolted into awareness, soaked in a cold sweat that chilled his lithe, over-heated body, he dry heaved, over the edge of his futon, pulling his body up onto his elbows in an attempt to ease the nausea that racked his insides. Climbing out of his make-shift bed the boy shuffled into the bathroom, running the hot water once again. He slipped out of his remaining clothes and into the inviting pool, heaving a small sigh of relief as the wave of comforting heat hit him. Slowly his nausea wore away under the influence of the bath water, as he'd known it would. He'd found that after five years of experiencing the same problems over and over, he'd quickly found the best way to deal with them, one of which happened to be baths. They were soothing to his aching, pulsing muscles as he tried to come down from his adrenaline high. 

The booming of thunder coupled with the pound of rain on the rooftops and bolts of nearby lightning brightening the room at random intervals signaled the storm still raged outside. i_Just as well, I guess. At least I'm stuck here with Kakashi, and not Naruto of Sakura./i _He thought grimly. He paused, though. _Kakashi never did answer my question outright. _Sasuke frowned, a sinking feeling hitting the bottom of his stomach like a rock. Something about the prospect of leaving bothered the Uchiha, but he couldn't imagine why. The thought of Kakashi's hands on his skin drifted through his mind again, and, disturbing though it was, he let it linger. Let the imaginary fingers make their way lower and lower, deciding he didn't mind it so much. It wasn't until the boy found his own hand mimicking the actions that he drew the line, forcing himself hurriedly back into reality, and mentally smacking himself for the misplaced fantasy. Sasuke frowned scornfully down at his good hand, as the other still rested idly on the edge of the tub, the previous creeping sensations of pleasure making him feel dirty. 

His body calmed, and Sasuke climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped himself, with some difficulty, in a towel before scooping up his underwear and heading back to his room to change. Once clothed, the boy crawled back into his bed and under his blankets, this time drawing comfort from the warmth. It was about an hour before the boy eventually drifted off, the sound of rain on his windows lulling him into another fitful sleep.

Kakashi woke to the sound of student's shouts. Heart pounding against his ribs like a desperate, caged creature, Kakashi tore from his bed and into the next room, shuriken already in hand, read to fend off the boy's tormentor. The silver haired jounin blinked, lowering the dagger as he came to realize Sasuke was the only on in the room. The boy lay, curled up on his futon, making pained little noises, though they'd greatly quieted from the last few moment's shouting. Kakashi set down his kunai and went to the boy's side, kneeling next to him. Seeing Sasuke in such a state disturbed Kakashi, he'd never seen the boy express so much pain. 

Sasuke's eyes were shut tight, but Kakashi was confident he was crying. His face was distorted in displeasure and small beads of sweat traveled down his exposed flesh. Kakashi was of course struck by how sexy the scene might've been had Sasuke not been crying and in obvious pain, but he shook it off as he softly spoke the other's name in an effort to wake him. "Sasuke," He said, placing a hand on his shoulder to shake him lightly. "Sasuke!" He repeated. It didn't take much to jerk the boy from his restless slumber, coal black eyes opened in alarm, staring up at Kakashi full of pain and fear. Kakashi wasn't sure exactly what came over him, but he gathered the Uchiha survivor in his arms, placing a comforting hand on the boy's head. Sasuke didn't pull away, both to Kakashi's pleasant surprise, and dismay. On one hand, he hadn't made the situation worse, on the other, if someone as proud and as determined as Sasuke would allow himself to be coddled, he was obviously in very bad shape. Kakashi frowned as he rested his hand on the raven's fore head, he was burning up. The fever was, undoubtably, a result of his injuries, and probably the cause of the boy's nightmares. Not that Kakashi doubted Sasuke could've had nightmares without being feverish, but he seemed truly delirious. It was to Kakashi's even greater surprise that the over-heated teen gripped onto his shirt, in an almost hug, Sasuke had never tried to draw comfort from Kakashi before. No matter how hurt or upset he was. The jounin pulled the boy closer, and it was once again, allowed. Kakashi sighed quietly, running his fingers through the boy's sticky bangs. _I guess I won't be taking you home tomorrow after all…_

**FINALLY! Bwahahaha! **

**Hmm... the last paragraph was really... stiff. I didn't feel it. : It's probably because I wrote it PERFECTLY. And then... lost it... and had to re-write it... ;.; W/e, w/e, we'll recover...**

**Enjoy!**

**Sasuke & Kakashi (+ Naruto and Sakura) (C) Kishimoto**

**(P.S. I know I owe you guysanother chapter of Fascinating, too, keep your pants on. -.-)**


End file.
